


Вирус

by tenkosh



Series: 2017: миди G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Леонард Маккой влюблен в двадцатилетнего системного администратора в клинике. Вот только Леонарду уже тридцать, у него есть жена и пятилетняя дочь.





	Вирус

**Author's Note:**

> XXI век, место действия — Сан-Франциско

— Снова вирус, — с неотвратимой уверенностью вынес вердикт Чехов, громко щелкая мышкой.

Леонарду, собственно, и не нужны были его комментарии: он полностью доверял Чехову свой компьютер, позволяя делать с этой адской машиной что угодно. Лишь бы в итоге все снова работало. 

— Ты так часто их ловишь последнее время. Мне начинает казаться, что либо ты специально, либо все свободное время сидишь на порносайтах. И это не обязательно взаимоисключающие факты, — Чехов хмыкнул, но через несколько секунд тишины обеспокоенно обернулся. — Да ладно тебе, я пошутил. 

Леонард напряженно замер у шкафа, куда убирал очередной «подарок довольного пациента». В общем, ставил виски в импровизированный мини-бар. Правда, бутылку тут же захотелось открыть и сделать несколько щедрых глотков, чтобы успокоиться. Не то чтобы Чехов был абсолютно прав, но… положа руку на сердце, нельзя сказать, что Леонард не пытался сделать все возможное, чтобы юный системный администратор снова зашел в его кабинет. Как и нельзя сказать, что он не бывал на порносайтах из-за все того же администратора. 

— Прости, я…— Леонард прокашлялся, — немного задумался. 

— Aga, — Чехов рассеянно кивнул, но Леонард еще несколько секунд чувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд.

Чехову бы смутиться, неловко замолчать, как обычно делали люди, на чей подкол никак не отреагировали, но он только смотрел своими серыми внимательными глазами. Мышкой он щелкал почти не глядя — все действия были до неприличия привычны. На своих же делах Леонард уже сосредоточиться не мог, только прислушивался к тому, что делал Чехов: прекратились щелчки, загудел системный блок под столом, с шорохом прокрутилось офисное кресло. 

— Теперь только ждать, — заключил Чехов.

Леонард уже давно «только ждал». 

— Будешь чай? — спросил он.

— Aga, — снова ответил Чехов.

Леонарду казалось, что это странное и непривычное для слуха «ага» он уже слышал во сне, в фантазиях, в образах, являющихся, когда он дремал на кушетке в перерывах между сменами. Это «ага» слышалось ему в толпе и в пустой (редкие спокойные часы) квартире. Наверное, это можно было назвать словом-паразитом, и он одновременно удивлялся, что оно не раздражает, и боялся, что когда-нибудь оно все-таки надоест. Будет вызывать неприятные эмоции — слово, вся речь Чехова, весь Чехов.

Наверное, будь Чехов американским подростком, он бы так же говорил «йеп». Впрочем, и это слово Леонард от него слышал.

— А ты что делаешь? — с любопытством поинтересовался Чехов, когда Леонард отошел, чтобы поставить чайник и незатейливо кинуть по пакетику в кружки (вряд ли Чехов догадывался, что одну кружку Леонард специально для него держал в кабинете — остальные посетители обходились одноразовыми стаканчиками или вообще без гостеприимства доктора).

Легким пружинистым движением Чехов поднялся с кресла и в пару шагов оказался у шкафа, оценивая содержимое. Нестройные ряды бутылок. Все — подарки. Некоторые (чаще всего это оказывались бутылки с виски) были открыты, и жидкости в них заметно не хватало. 

— Как ты можешь это пить? — Чехов поморщился. 

От его непонимающего тона у Леонарда мурашки пробежали по спине и десяток неоформленных мыслей пролетели в голове за секунду. Леонард вспомнил себя в возрасте Чехова — это было легко, учитывая, что он сам до сих пор забывал свой возраст, удивлялся, когда же успел перешагнуть тот невидимый рубеж в тридцать лет. А еще, казалось, за годы, отделяющие его от возраста Чехова, он абсолютно не изменился. Не заметил, как вырос, перестал быть ворчливым невыспавшимся студентом и превратился в невыспавшегося доктора, не заметил, как женился, как появилась дочь. Словно изменения в жизни никак его не коснулись, он продолжал мыслить так, как и раньше, а главное — абсолютно, совершенно с того времени не поумнел. 

Леонард вспомнил себя в возрасте Чехова, вспомнил, как впервые попробовал виски и он показался противным на вкус, хотя «вкус» — это громко сказано, потому что рот просто обожгло, и это было так неприятно и непривычно, что Леонард не помнил ни запаха перед глотком, ни уж тем более послевкусия. Тогда виски Леонарду не понравился. В первый раз ему не понравились пиво, имбирь, черный кофе без сахара. Еще ему не понравились сигареты, но это со временем и не изменилось. 

На секунду, буквально на секунду Леонард успел испытать что-то похожее на облегчение. Он вздохнул спокойно. Он подумал: «Чехов — просто мальчишка, я сам таким был когда-то». Наверное, Чехову крепкий виски сильно обжигал язык, мешая почувствовать вкус; он непонимающе морщился; он с осуждением спрашивал уже взрослого мужчину про алкоголь. Чехов — просто мальчишка, ничего особенного, и страсть к нему быстро уляжется, оставив только неловкое воспоминание, вызывающее недоумение. 

Леонард успел насладиться этим ощущением надежды, что он обязательно остынет. На секунду. Всего на секунду, пока Чехов не продолжил:

— «Jack Daniel’s»? Леонард, ты серьезно? 

Чехов извлек из шкафа бутылку, в которой оставалось меньше всего виски.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не сам его пьешь, иначе я прямо сейчас вылью в раковину, — Чехов посмотрел на него с наигранной мольбой во взгляде, но одна бровь все еще была приподнята в скептическом жесте. От самого Леонарда, что ли, понахватался? 

— Иногда заходит Мириам, это она пьет с колой, — проворчал Леонард, забирая бутылку и возвращая ее обратно в шкаф.

Когда надежда отхлынула, Леонард особенно четко ощутил то, чему никак не мог подобрать название. Это было не просто чувство, в котором он тонул, захлебываясь. Он тонул без надежды на спасение. _Безнадежное_ чувство. Еще более неприятно оказалось в этот момент вспомнить Мириам. И увидеть поджатые губы Чехова — кажется, он всегда так делал, когда речь заходила о жене Леонарда, но было бы наивно обманываться фантазиями об этом. Может, просто реакция на неожиданно угрюмый вид доктора.

— Ты вообще еще не должен ничего понимать в виски. Ты несовершеннолетний, тебе нельзя пить, — добавил Леонард, немного смягчившись. 

— А вот в России, — привычно начал Чехов, — я уже совершеннолетний. Давай будем считать, что я пил только там? 

— Aga. Хорошо же ты провел последнее Рождество, когда уезжал в Россию. 

— Новый год, — педантично поправил Чехов. 

Не успел он повторить свою обычную лекцию о различиях празднования Нового года и Рождества, как со стороны компьютера раздался звук оповещения, уже хорошо знакомый Леонарду. Чехов, помедлив, отошел к столу и, проверив отчет программы, завершил ее работу. 

— Готово, доктор, — бодро отрапортовал он. — Можешь смело ловить новые вирусы.

— Спасибо.

Леонард искренне старался пресечь любые намеки на то, что Чехов приходил именно ради компьютера, а не ради Леонарда. Все-таки Чехова на работе интересовали машины, а не люди или даже конкретные доктора. Проще всего его было задержать разговором, но из головы вылетели все темы. Какая там погода за окном? Так какой же виски любит Чехов? На какой стадии алкоголизма они оба находятся сейчас и куда скатится лично Леонард, если продолжит выпивать после каждого прихода Чехова? 

— Знаешь, как говорят в России? «Спасибо в карман не положишь», — Чехов широко улыбнулся, и вместе с этим щелкнул вскипевший чайник. — Где мой обещанный чай?

 

*** 

 

Леонард и Мириам Маккой были вместе уже семь лет (пять из которых — в браке). И с их отношениями случилась худшая, по мнению Леонарда, вещь, которая могла произойти. Нет, он не поймал жену на измене; они не скандалили на почве неразрешимых противоречий; их романтические чувства даже не разбились о совместный быт. Они просто остыли, как мысленно характеризовал это Леонард. Их отношения менялись под действием времени вместе с ними самими, это был ужасно естественный и безболезненный процесс, объясняющийся одним только словосочетанием «семь лет».

Они находили новые хобби, новых друзей, увлекались новыми вещами. И проблема состояла в том, что это были разные хобби, друзья и вещи. Мириам стала заниматься танцами четыре года назад, чтобы привести себя в форму после беременности и родов, как только появилась возможность, и до сих пор ими увлекалась. Леонард не любил танцы, зато охотно смотрел мастер-классы шеф-поваров на ютубе и повторял некоторые рецепты в домашних условиях. Мириам вообще не любила готовить, но очень любила ходить в кино. Леонард любил выезжать на природу со Скотти, Кирком и Споком. У Мириам был абонемент в музей современного искусства на двух человек, но никогда во время ее визитов туда вторым человеком не был Леонард.

Они все меньше общались, меньше времени уделяли друг другу, насколько это возможно для двух людей, живущих в одной квартире и спящих в одной постели (Леонард раньше не представлял, что можно совершенно случайно за сутки не сказать ни одного слова жене). Они не пытались найти какой-то выход из ситуации или пойти к семейному психологу, потому что это просто не ощущалось проблемой. Насколько Леонард мог судить, их обоих это устраивало. Они не хотели возвращать чувства, не хотели «снова полюбить того, кого полюбили несколько лет назад». Это были две жизни, два разных человека, которые медленно расходились в противоположные стороны. 

При этом не было никакой критической точки, толчка для настоящего разрыва. Они не ссорились, не устраивали скандалов, в размеренной спокойной жизни не случалось сцен или из ряда вон выходящих ситуаций. Не было сильных чувств или хотя бы негативных эмоций. Причин для развода в неопределенное «сегодня» было не больше, чем «вчера», «неделю назад», «месяц назад» или «полгода». Они оба все еще любили фильмы Тарантино, отдых в Италии и красное вино. 

А еще они любили Джоанну. 

Кроме них Джоанну очень любил Чехов. 

— Привет, не помешаю? — после короткого стука Чехов заглянул в кабинет. — Я слышал, что… 

— Паша! — Джоанна с радостным возгласом кинулась к Чехову, не дав ему договорить. 

Цветные мелки были сразу позабыты на краю стола. Леонард, отвлекаясь от отчета, почувствовал, что не далеко ушел от пятилетней девочки в своем восторге при виде Чехова.

— Привет, принцесса! — он легко подхватил Джоанну на руки.

— Сад закрыли на карантин, а маму срочно вызвали на заседание, — серьезно рассказала Джоанна. — Папа не смог дозвониться няне рано утром, и меня пришлось взять с собой.

— Надеюсь, ты не расстроилась из-за этого?

Чехов с Джоанной сели на кушетку, а Леонард неосознанно притих, наблюдая за ними.

— Конечно, нет. Мне здесь нравится. 

Джоанна замолчала на минуту, а потом доверительно добавила: 

— Когда я вырасту, я тоже стану врачом.

— У тебя есть планы на такое далекое будущее? — Чехов приподнял бровь, глядя с наигранным недоверием.

— Мама говорит, что все надо продумывать заранее. Я все продумала. Я стану врачом, заведу огромного золотистого ретривера, а еще выйду за тебя замуж, — с абсолютной уверенностью ответила Джоанна. 

Леонард сам не осознавал, насколько напрягся от последней фразы дочери, пока не почувствовал, что даже его короткие ногти больно впиваются в кожу ладони. Он с удивлением поймал себя на том, что завидует пятилетней девочке. Завидует ее непосредственности, завидует тому, как все просто в ее жизни сейчас и каким безоблачным ей представляется будущее. Завидует тому, что она может просто сказать Чехову: «Я выйду за тебя замуж». Хотел бы Леонард честно сказать ему что-то, хотя бы на одну десятую такое же смелое. 

Чехов добродушно рассмеялся и, как показалось Леонарду, немного смутился. 

— И когда ты собираешься выйти за меня? 

— Когда вырасту, — тут же ответила Джоанна. — Когда буду примерно как ты. А ты уже будешь… ты… 

— Как твой папа, — подсказал Чехов, и Джоанна немного нахмурилась, переваривая, похоже, новый факт. 

Леонард почувствовал легкий укол стыда и разочарования от ее быстрого оценивающего взгляда. 

— Передумала? — усмехнулся Чехов, с интересом наблюдая за переменами в лице Джоанны.

— А тебе бы это не помешало? — с сомнением медленно спросила Джоанна. 

— Нет, — тут же сказал Чехов так, словно ответ у него был давно готов.

Повернувшись к Леонарду через плечо, он легкомысленно подмигнул доктору. И Чехов, и Джоанна — оба казались юными, светлыми, открытыми. Леонард, сидя в другом конце кабинета, наблюдал за ними только со стороны, а не находился рядом. Сложись жизнь по-другому, и он мог бы сам так сидеть с маленьким Чеховым лет пятнадцать назад. Может, тогда он еще был бы достаточно смел, чтобы говорить такие же безумные вещи. Но сейчас даже у Джоанны было больше шансов на какие-то отношения с Чеховым, чем у Леонарда. По его собственному мнению, конечно. 

 

*** 

 

Чехов всегда стучался, прежде чем войти в кабинет, хотя как раз ему Леонард готов был простить появления без предупреждения. Без стука заходил Кирк, если ему вдруг требовалось что-то в клинике у Леонарда («Стук — предупреждение для преступника. Тебе есть что скрывать от лучшего друга?»; хотя с появлением в жизни Чехова у Леонарда действительно появилась тайна — одна, но мучительная и большая). Без стука мог влететь эмоциональный Скотти. Иногда Чехов, сильно увлеченный чем-нибудь, уже брался за ручку и толкал дверь, но в последний момент все равно спохватывался и стучал, даже если Леонард сам минуту назад позвал его из-за проблем с компьютером, которые в одиночестве или при помощи гугла решил бы самостоятельно за пару минут. Но Леонард использовал любой предлог, чтобы пригласить Чехова. Тот обязательно приходил даже из-за ерунды и каждый раз стучал.

В этот раз Чехов вошел в кабинет без стука, и это первое, на что Леонард с удивлением обратил внимание. Вторым Леонард увидел кровь на лице Чехова, и из головы вылетели все мысли про стук, про двери, про необходимость оставаться спокойным и не поддаваться беспочвенной панике. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Леонард. 

Чуть не уронив стул, он подлетел к Чехову, стараясь заглянуть в лицо. Ладонь Чехов прижимал к брови, и пришлось взять его за запястье, осторожно заставляя отвести руку. Из рассеченной брови текла кровь, и это одновременно успокаивало (все-таки ничего серьезного) и заставляло волноваться еще сильнее (что произошло? вдруг есть более серьезные проблемы и повреждения?). 

— Об угол ударился, — как-то неловко ответил Чехов. — Полез под стол кабель подключить, ну и… не вписался в поворот. 

— Не быть тебе водителем, Чехов, — проворчал Леонард, стараясь скрыть таким образом беспокойство. — Голова не кружится? 

Чехов был аккуратно уложен на кушетку, Леонард вытащил из шкафа аптечку, чтобы оказать «первую помощь». И как только Чехов до него добрался? Неужели в коридоре клиники не встретил никого, кто помог бы первым или отвел к дежурному врачу вместо Леонарда? 

— Не кружится, — ответил Чехов, доверчиво закрывая глаза и поворачивая немного голову, чтобы подставить бровь Леонарду. 

Через пару минут Леонард уже закончил. Ничего серьезного, в самом деле, не было, и стало даже немного стыдно за панику и страх в первые секунды, после которых до сих пор сердце стучало слишком быстро. Впрочем, как и всегда рядом с Чеховым.

Леонард старался не задумываться о том, как легко беспокойство за Чехова выводило его из равновесия. 

— Теперь лучше полежать хотя бы полчаса. И в ближайшие дни не бегать, не прыгать и не вертеть головой во все стороны.

— И как я буду переходить дорогу? — Чехов, не проронивший ни звука во время обработки ссадины, усмехнулся.

— Буду сам тебя за ручку переводить, — угрюмо буркнул Леонард. 

От пластыря на брови Леонард провел рукой вверх, убирая пару кудряшек со лба Чехова. Почувствовав какую-то неровность, пальцы непроизвольно замерли, изучая небольшой кусочек кожи, который обычно был скрыт волосами. 

— И тут шрам, — полувопросительно заметил Леонард, убирая руку, чтобы оглядеть тонкую белую полосу кожи длиной в пару сантиметров. 

— С качелей упал, — прокомментировал Чехов. — Лбом прямо на металлическое основание посреди травы. Обиделся за что-то на маму, поэтому пытался сам раскачаться на таких больших круглых качелях. И упал.

Леонард улыбнулся, пытаясь представить маленького упрямого Чехова. Реального Чехова он неосознанно поглаживал по волосам. 

— У меня тринадцать шрамов на теле, — прерывая чересчур интимную тишину и не давая Леонарду увлечься, сообщил Чехов. — Веселое детство. 

Леонард убрал руку, но возвращаться за стол не торопился. Окинул оценивающим взглядом тело лежащего перед ним Чехова и сглотнул, тут же этого смутившись. 

— Восемь шрамов… «легкодоступные», — продолжил Чехов, вдруг как-то насмешливо улыбаясь. — Хочешь попробовать найти? 

Леонард поймал его взгляд, тоже неожиданно для себя растягивая губы в улыбке. Он даже не пытался понять, о чем же думал Чехов, озвучивая свое предложение. Насколько нормальной эта затея выглядела в рамках дружеских отношений? Как бы он отреагировал, если бы это Кирк предложил ему найти все шрамы, внимательно изучив тело? Леонард не мог думать и тем более не мог отказать Чехову, поддаваясь, окунаясь с головой в свое желание прикоснуться.

Кажется, только сейчас он понял, что никакого пути назад уже не было. Нельзя было забыть Чехова, вернуться к старой жизни, растеряв противоестественное притяжение в бытовых заботах. 

— Первый нашел, — вместо согласия сказал Леонард.

Чехов еще шире улыбнулся, а потом с приглушенным: «Секунду» — завозился, снимая с себя рубашку и оставаясь в одной футболке. Он потянулся и к ногам, но Леонард уложил его обратно, чтобы тот не тревожил стянутую пластырем бровь. Леонард сам снял с Чехова сандалии, в которых тот носился по клинике, и подвернул его джинсы, делая все неторопливо и вдумчиво. 

Один шрам тут же нашелся на щиколотке. Леонард погладил его пальцами и поднял взгляд на Чехова. 

— Второй из восьми. Я сломал ногу, когда упал с забора, — прокомментировал Чехов.

Пальцы прошлись по босой ступне (у самого Леонарда был там шрам — наступил на гвоздь в детстве); но очередной шрам нашелся на тыльной стороне второй стопы. Практически незаметный для взгляда, но легко ощутимый кожей.

— Проткнул вилами кроссовок, — рассказал Чехов так, словно это было самое обыденное дело в двадцать первом веке. Нет, в самом деле? Но на недоумевающий взгляд Леонарда Чехов не отреагировал, и пришлось молча продолжить. 

Прикасаясь все увереннее с каждой секундой, Леонард провел рукой по ноге Чехова и опустил ладонь на его живот. Как только он попытался подняться еще выше, раздался голос Чехова: 

— Холоднее. 

«Холоднее», кажется, стало внутри у Леонарда. Горячее и холоднее одновременно, когда он понял, что имеет в виду Чехов, и опять опустил взгляд. Медленно он поднял край футболки, едва касаясь подушечками пальцев живота Чехова. Из-под края джинсов выходил длинный шрам — низ живота, правая сторона, очевидно, после операции. 

— Четыре, — шепнул Чехов. — Ровно половина. 

Хотелось задержаться на этой части подольше, огладить ладонью живот, задрать футболку выше, прижаться к горячей коже ртом. Сейчас казалось, что Чехов бы разрешил. Такой манящий дурман, затуманивший мысли и размывающий границы. Как будто он сам ударился головой, а не Чехов. Ударился головой и лежит где-нибудь без сознания, упиваясь фантазией. 

Проявляя невероятную силу воли, Леонард провел рукой по груди Чехова. Очередной шрам тут же нашелся на ключице, выступающей из-под ворота. Чехов, который не двигался и, казалось, даже не дышал, не мог видеть, но наверняка чувствовал, как Леонард оглаживает новую находку. Пропустить было невозможно — слишком жадно он изучал взглядом и пальцами тело, сейчас даже не задумываясь о том, что искал на нем изъяны. Это была не просто сросшаяся кожа и следы боли, это были особенности тела Чехова и части его жизни. 

— Пять, — прошептал Леонард. 

Пальцы медленно, растягивая удовольствие, двинулись выше, по шее. 

— Не-а, — вдруг тихо сказал Чехов, покачав перед наклоняющимся к нему Леонардом указательным пальцем. — Сначала руки.

Леонард перехватил его за запястье, начиная послушно тщательно осматривать руки. Шесть — шрам у запястья, автомобильная авария. Семь — ожог от вафельницы на правом предплечье. Под пристальным взглядом Чехова Леонард провел пальцами по плечу и…

— Восемь, — стараясь скрыть разочарование, посчитал Леонард, коснувшись пальцами круглого шрама и, тут же, еще одного в виде короткой полоски. 

Леонард запнулся. 

— И… девять?

Чехов как-то удивленно вскинул бровь и опустил взгляд на собственное плечо.

— Не считается, — он поморщился. — Это от прививки. 

— А какой считается? 

— Найди, — Чехов с улыбкой наклонил голову, открывая шею. 

Пальцы прошлись по кадыку, выше, коснулись подбородка. Губы Чехова рядом с пальцами Леонарда казались просто порнографическими. 

— Холоднее, — прошептал Чехов. 

Пришлось вернуться.

Последний шрам — ровно под подбородком, Леонард немного надавил на него, и Чехов приподнял голову, не пытаясь посчитать или рассказать историю. Леонард уже почти готов был взять его за подбородок, чтобы придержать и наклониться… Или хотя бы с намеком спросить про еще пять шрамов под одеждой… 

У Леонарда зазвонил мобильный. Они синхронно выругались (Чехов — на русском); это вызвало смешки и самую малость разрядило обстановку. Леонард взял телефон.

Мириам. 

Очень символично. 

За несколько секунд разговора Мириам напомнила растерянному Леонарду про домашнее задание Джоанны в музыкальную секцию, которое она забыла в свой прошлый приход к отцу на работу, и сообщила, что они уже подъезжают к клинике, чтобы забрать его. 

— Скоро зайдет Мириам, — сообщил Леонард, завершив звонок и устало потерев лицо руками. 

Чехов тут же подорвался встать, и пришлось почти силой укладывать его обратно на кушетку. 

— Я лучше пойду. 

— Тебе нужно еще полежать. 

— У меня работа.

— Хочешь, официально выпишу тебе справку?

— И все-таки…

Они никогда так прямо не касались этого в разговоре, даже не показывали, что оба знают, как старательно Чехов избегает встреч с Мириам. 

— Я выйду ее встретить, а ты лежи, — решил Леонард, все еще придавливая плечо Чехова ладонью к кушетке.

Медленно, но мышцы под рукой Леонарда расслабились. Помедлив, Леонард убрал руку, уже сейчас понимая, что не скоро снова решится вообще прикоснуться к Чехову — не говоря о чем-то настолько же близком и интимном. В тишине можно было услышать, как во двор заехала машина, и Леонард быстро встал, начиная собираться, торопясь добраться до крыльца клиники быстрее Мириам. Нашел домашнее задание Джоанны в ящике стола и молча вышел из кабинета, постоянно чувствуя на себе взгляд Чехова. 

 

*** 

 

Леонард мог бы сказать, что день с самого начала не предвещал ничего хорошего, но правда была в том, что он ожидал только самого плохого и мерзкого от абсолютно любого дня. Это же относилось и к людям — и здесь даже не было исключений; например, солнечный милый Чехов, несмотря на свою доброту и дружелюбие, умудрился уже довести Леонарда до бессонницы, нервной дрожи в руках и трех бокалов виски в день. Он, конечно, не специально, но факт ведь оставался фактом. 

Утром Леонарду пришлось пить чай вместо кофе, потому что Мириам, которая вставала раньше, использовала остатки, а купить новую банку он забывал уже неделю. Потом он едва не опоздал на работу, потому что машина никак не хотела заводиться (да-да, Леонард слышал про пробки, про дорогой бензин и техобслуживание, про загрязнение окружающей среды, но полчаса спокойствия в одиночестве за рулем он бы ни за что не променял на филиал общественного ада в метро). 

Когда он подошел к клинике, казалось, ничто не может привлечь его внимание. Казалось, он может только злиться на навязчивые раздражители и сосредоточенно делать лишь непосредственную работу. Но кое-что на глаза все-таки попалось.

«Требуется системный администратор».

Леонард прочитал еще пару раз, моргнул, надеясь согнать иллюзию, но текст на объявлении с входной двери не изменился. Захотелось его сорвать, смять и сжечь бумажку (лист А4, их ведь триллионы таких, но именно этот Леонард неожиданно возненавидел всей душой). Может, физическое проявление эмоций немного успокоило бы его. Конечно, еще можно было надеяться, что администрация хочет расширить штат или что Чехов переходит на какую-то другую должность, но для таких надежд нужно было быть неисправимым оптимистом. Леонард оптимистом никогда не был.

«Обращаться в 304 кабинет или по телефону…» 

Кабинет Леонард запомнил. 

Первую половину дня он был еще раздражительнее, чем обычно. Язвил, сыпал сарказмом и разве что в буквальном смысле не плевался ядом. На время обеда же Леонард собрался с силами, натянул чуть более дружелюбную улыбку и, словно невзначай, подсел к Ухуре, которая работала в отделе кадров.

— Как дела с поиском сисадмина? — поинтересовался он, делая глоток кофе (на удивление, не такая гадость, как можно ожидать от столовой, но Леонард все равно был всем недоволен сегодня).

— Ужасно, — тут же эмоционально ответила Ухура, видимо, обрадованная возможности пожаловаться на работу. — Мне кажется, я ужасно предвзята ко всем кандидатам. Мне прислали уже несколько резюме, но я сравниваю всех с Пашей, и сразу никто не подходит. Почти у всех больше опыта, чем у него, уже есть образование. Но как представлю, что придется посадить их на его место… 

Ухура печально вздохнула и уставилась в свой овощной салат. Леонард для приличия выждал паузу, вынужденный принять тот факт, что не только его расстраивал уход Чехова. Чехова любили все, его невозможно не любить. Это Леонарду нечасто кто-то нравился, вот и рождалась эта неосознанная бессильная злость на то, что объект его редкой привязанности приходится делить со множеством людей, которым тоже был нужен Чехов. Его чудесный Чехов, который словно светился изнутри, рассыпая вокруг любовь и заражая своей радостью. Всех вокруг, а не только Леонарда. 

— А сам Паша что? — неопределенно спросил Леонард после этого.

— Да вроде ничего. Говорит, очень жаль уходить, но пора серьезно заняться научной работой, а на это нужно много времени. 

Леонард помолчал, не зная, стоит ли задавать следующий вопрос. Не покажется ли его любопытство чрезмерным? В клинике любили сплетни, но была какая-то тонкая грань, когда обсуждение другого человека превращалось в «выведывание информации», о котором будут говорить уже за твоей спиной. Леонард, который опыта в этом деле не имел, не представлял, где же эта грань проходит. 

Казалось бы, хватало и того, что все замечали, как много времени Чехов проводит в кабинете Леонарда, — иногда даже заглядывали прямо к нему, чтобы узнать, где найти «русского хакера». Не заподозрит ли Ухура ничего, если Леонард продолжит спрашивать, хотя, вроде бы, должен первым все узнавать непосредственно от Чехова? Но Леонард все равно спросил:

— Значит, точно уже не вернется? Не как раньше — только на время экзаменов? 

— Не вернется, — покачала головой Ухура, все-таки принимаясь за свой многострадальный салат. 

Леонарду даже кофе в горло не лез.

В тот день Чехов так и не появился. Потом у Леонарда был выходной: он собирался позвать Скотти разбираться с машиной, сходить в бассейн, приготовить каннеллони, пока Мириам с Джоанной уехала к родителям; вместо этого он весь день лежал в постели с ноутбуком и смотрел курс по теории графов, чтобы добавить хоть немного пользы этому моральному разложению. Математика, вообще-то, не была его тайной страстью. Дело снова было в Чехове — это он так часто увлекался в своих рассказах, что начинал проводить какие-то одному ему ясные параллели с любимой наукой. Сказал недавно про какие-то мосты, про какого-то другого Леонарда, который работал в России. Сказал так, будто это было очевидным фактом. Наверное, для него так и было — похоже, Чехов это проходил еще на первом курсе университета. Теперь и Леонард понимал, как все оказалось просто. Он вообще хотел понимать Чехова лучше, говорить с ним на одном языке, поэтому и смотрел все эти курсы, уроки, читал какие-то учебники для студентов младших курсов. Очень хотелось блеснуть новыми знаниями перед Чеховым, но пока Леонард не решался. Всем его измученным медсестрам и не снилось, сколько язвительных комментариев Леонард сам каждый день выслушивает от внутреннего голоса, останавливая себя от безрассудств. Зато пережив опал собственного сарказма, уже можно было не бояться никакой внешней реакции. 

Когда Чехов появился в его кабинете на третий день, ничего не было сказано про объявление на входной двери. Они обходили эту тему, и Чехов знал, что Леонард уже видел вакансию, и Леонард знал, что Чехов знает это. Леонард злился еще больше, и мысленно ругал себя за то, что вляпался в ситуацию, которая, по его представлениям, возможна только в книгах. В любовных романах или абсурдных трагикомедиях. Чего Леонард не знал, так это какой из жанров к его жизни подходит больше. По всему выходило, что судить оставалось по завершению. Повесится через месяц — вот и будет трагикомедия. 

Окончательно стало ясно, что тема увольнения Чехова старательно избегается (как и множество других тем в их разговорах), когда он сам привел знакомиться с Леонардом нового системного администратора. 

— Рад познакомиться, — сказал Хикару Сулу.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Сулу, — ответил Леонард, уже даже не находя в себе сил злиться. На себя, на Чехова, который почему-то молчал, на Сулу, который займет его место, на весь персонал клиники, на Мириам (хотя еще оставались силы стыдиться, что злость — единственная сильная эмоция, которую он испытывал к жене в последние дни). 

— Спасибо. Тогда до понедельника, мистер Маккой. Со следующей недели я выйду на работу, — попрощался Сулу, пресекая любые возможные попытки Чехова остаться у Леонарда еще немного. 

— Что ж, я… пойду дальше его знакомить. Хорошего дня, — неловко и как-то виновато сказал Чехов. 

Кажется, он хотел просто махнуть рукой, но потом все-таки похлопал Леонарда по плечу, ободряюще улыбнулся (Леонарду или все-таки себе?) и быстро пошел к двери.

— Aga, — машинально согласился Леонард.

Дверь за Чеховым закрылась. 

— Прекрасный, блядь, день.

 

*** 

 

Леонард никогда не отличался особенно хорошей фантазией. Исключение составляла его, по словам Кирка, «суперспособность» — умение в подробностях представлять все неприятности, которые могут случиться. Закон Мерфи (или «закон подлости», по версии Чехова) никогда не становился для него неожиданностью, а фразу «я же говорил» можно было с уверенностью вносить в топ-3 выражений, которые лучше всего определяли его личность. 

Со своей фантазией Леонард был способен придумать всего два варианта дальнейших действий. Вариант третий — пустить все на самотек, ничего не предпринимать, оставить как есть — он просто не рассматривал. Слишком долго он надеялся, что все пройдет как-нибудь само, без его участия. Не прошло. Лучше не стало. Чудо не свершилось. Знака свыше не было. Отпустить Чехова и остаться на своем месте, вернувшись к старой жизни, он уже не мог.

Вариант первый: он мог бы признаться Чехову в чувствах прямо сейчас. Вариант был подлый и мерзкий. Даже если по факту они с Мириам превратились скорее в хороших соседей, они все еще были мужем и женой. Признание Чехову в глазах Леонарда было изменой, а на измену он пойти не мог. Он и без того измучил себя поисками ответа на вопрос «считаются ли изменой сами чувства к другому человеку?». По всему выходило, что зависело от партнера, но аккуратно узнать мнение Мириам, с которой он давно не говорил на личные темы, было просто невозможно. 

Второй вариант состоял уже из двух пунктов: откровенный разговор с Мириам о разводе и признание Чехову. Этот вариант отдавал безумием, это было предложение пойти ва-банк, риск во всей своей красе. Бросить нормальную жизнь, уйти от жены, запустить тягостный процесс развода — и все ради призрачной надежды получить взаимность. Если эту взаимность он не получит, у него не останется ничего. Они с Мириам распилят и разделят всю их совместную жизнь, семь лет, половину его сознательного возраста. Джоанна наверняка захочет остаться с мамой, и Леонард не мог ее винить за это. И даже поддержки в виде светлого образа Чехова уже не будет.

Внутренний голос, настаивающий на втором варианте, подозрительно напоминал голос Джеймса Кирка. Не удивительно. Леонард не сомневался, что Кирк бы выбрал риск, но Кирку, черт возьми, всегда везло, удача постоянно была на его стороне. Леонард же любимчиком фортуны, увы, никогда не был. 

Леонарду казалось, что он все еще сомневается, но, когда хлопнула входная дверь и раздался стук каблуков по паркету, он вдруг понял, что решение принято. Принято еще в тот момент, в который Леонард впервые вообще задумался о разводе. Если не сегодня, то завтра. Если не завтра, то через месяц, через год, через пять лет. Рано или поздно они с Мириам разведутся, потому что они еще молоды, перед ними еще целый мир и сотни возможностей, а они уже не будут счастливы вдвоем, чтобы ради этих отношений ограничивать себя в чем-то. Если не сейчас, то потом обязательно произойдет что-то еще и появится новая причина. 

— Мама привезет Джоанну завтра, — без приветствий сказала Мириам, снимая длинные сережки. — Джо не смогла расстаться с их новым щенком. 

— И хорошо, — кивнул Леонард, поймав на это удивленный взгляд Мириам. — Нам нужно поговорить. 

— Что ж, давай поговорим. 

Она присела на край кровати, распуская волосы и выжидающе глядя на Леонарда. Никакого интереса или волнения. Равнодушное ожидание. Наверное, неприятно было бы рассказать сейчас, что он смертельно болен или хочет второго ребенка.

— Я думаю, нам пора развестись, — просто предложил Леонард, даже удивляясь, как легко смог подобрать слова и произнести их. 

Мириам выглядела лишь немного удивленной. Это было скорее что-то вроде «так скоро?», «почему сейчас, а не вчера или завтра?», а не шок от смысла сказанного. Мириам, может быть, и сама уже думала о разводе, сама прекрасно знала, как изменились их отношения и к чему это приведет. Впрочем, Леонард не представлял, что творится у нее в голове или даже в жизни.

Несколько секунд она молчала. Леонард терпеливо ждал реакции, не торопясь сам оправдываться или называть какие-то причины. 

— Я спрошу у юристов в фирме, к кому лучше обратиться за помощью с разводом. Могу и тебе… — Мириам запнулась, и Леонард вдруг подумал о том, что знает свою жену еще хуже, чем предполагал, — могу и тебе подыскать адвоката.

— Спасибо. Ты же знаешь, я совсем в этом не разбираюсь. 

— Да, — согласилась Мириам.

Она улыбнулась ему так легко и спокойно, как уже давно не улыбалась. Он вдруг подумал, что, может быть, они еще смогут стать друзьями, и это у них получится даже лучше, чем семь лет брака. 

— Тогда я… — теперь на несколько секунд замолчал Леонард.

Было удивительно, как легко и быстро все вышло. Это отдавало каким-то абсурдом, и в это было сложно поверить — шутка ли, за несколько фраз обрубить семь лет жизни? И никаких вопросов? Им даже нечего обсудить? 

— Я посплю на диване, — закончил Леонард.

Он начал собираться: подушка, второе одеяло из ящика под кроватью, простынь из комода. Спать на диване — чистая формальность, потому что в гостиной близость Мириам будет ощущаться не хуже, чем в одной постели с ней. Вся квартира была пропитана ее присутствием, слишком много она в нее вложила. Ежегодные перестановки и косметический ремонт (Мириам делала все быстро и расторопно, не давая процессу затянуться, превратиться в бесконечную жизнь на коробках), тысячи долларов, оставленные в Икее за мебель, пледы, зеркала, рамки для фотографий, подушки, которые регулярно обновлялись, чтобы вносить какое-то разнообразие в интерьер. Похоже, квартиру он тоже оставит Мириам.

— Леонард, — вдруг позвала она, заставляя его обернуться. — Почему сейчас? Ты кого-то встретил?

Он снова почувствовал удивление, а Мириам все еще оставалась спокойна. Спокойна и очень красива.

— Да. 

— Она стоит того? Ты будешь с ней счастлив?

Таких вопросов от Мириам Леонард не ожидал: в последние годы он даже не смог бы представить, как она говорит ему о счастье. Зато, как никогда хорошо, он знал ответы.

— Стоит. Я буду очень счастлив, если я тоже буду стоить этого человека.

— «Этого человека»? — Мириам иронично приподняла бровь, кажется, сразу все понимая.

— Aga, — Леонард улыбнулся и, поколебавшись, поцеловал Мириам в висок, прежде чем выйти из спальни, оставив ее одну.

 

*** 

 

Пятница — рабочий день, но чуть менее отвратительный, чем все остальные. От мысли о скорых выходных вставать с кровати было немного проще, бесконечные пробки раздражали меньше, кофе перед сменой требовалось две кружки вместо трех, общее настроение в коллективе повышалось. Кирк с утра прислал сообщение, предлагая сходить в бар вечером; пришлось отказаться, в том числе по официальной причине — вечером собирались всем коллективом провожать Чехова (сначала даже хотели пойти в бар, пока не вспомнили, что виновнику события туда официально нельзя). По чуть менее официальной причине дело обстояло так: при хорошем раскладе Леонард проведет вечер с Чеховым, и ему совершенно точно будет не до Кирка. В ином случае он все-таки захочет напиться в баре, но в одиночестве — переживая и осознавая абсолютный крах своей жизни.

Даже Леонард, который любил в подробностях рассматривать худшие сценарии, не хотел думать, что с ним станет, если Чехов с виноватой улыбкой скажет что-то вроде: «прости, я не люблю тебя». Зачем представлять это? Обычно в своем пессимизме он просто планировал возможные действия для неудач: если машина сломается на трассе, если Джоанне не понравится выбранный подарок, если он заболеет после долгой прогулки зимой. Все это являлось решаемыми вопросами, которые он вполне мог вообразить, он мог подготовиться к появлению проблемы. Но нельзя было быть готовым услышать извинения Чехова.

Всеобщее приподнятое расположение духа Леонарда сегодня не задевало. Он беспокоился и нервничал так, как последний раз переживал еще в университете перед экзаменами. Вчерашнее спокойствие растворилось еще ранним утром: Леонард проснулся перед рассветом, за три часа до будильника, и больше уснуть не смог. 

— Ты сегодня прекрасно выглядишь, Леонард, — сказала ему Ухура, когда заходила утром за степлером, — если не считать мешки под глазами. Это ты из-за Чехова такой красивый?

— Да, — совершенно честно ответил Леонард.

Утром заходили все, по серьезному поводу и без. Леонард начинал подумывать, что его кабинет превратился в проходной двор. Или что его, угрюмого и язвительного, от которого всегда шарахались новенькие медсестры, с кем-то сегодня путают. Заходили сверить отчеты, попросить таблетку от похмелья, спросить про Чехова, взять степлер, узнать про вечер. Только Чехов не появлялся. 

Леонард уже решил, что встретиться удастся только вечером (ужасала мысль, что возможно — в последний раз), но перед обедом дверь после нерешительного стука открылась. На пороге стоял Чехов.

— Привет, — сказал он.

— Привет, — ответил Леонард, поднимаясь из кресла и обходя стол.

Чехов помолчал и прикрыл за собой дверь, тихо щелкнув замком.

— Я хотел поговорить. Точнее… кое-что сказать. 

— Я первый, — перебил его Леонард. — Первый хочу кое-что сказать.

Что означали для него слова Чехова, Леонард сейчас не понимал. Единственное, на чем он мог сосредоточиться, — не упасть в обморок от головокружения и волнения. Сердце колотилось, живот сводило, тело прошибала мелкая дрожь. Но сказать надо было, даже если слова пытались застрять в пересохшем горле.

— Я развожусь с Мириам, — отрывисто, резко и неожиданно уверенно начал Леонард. — Потому что я…

Чехов сорвался с места, сделал пару больших шагов и обнял Леонарда. Крепко обвил руками, прижался всем телом и уткнулся куда-то плечо. 

Леонард осторожно обнял его за плечи. Все еще напряженный, растерянный. Даже дышал, кажется, через раз.

— Чехов… Паша? — позвал он.

— Подожди немного, — приглушенно ответил Чехов. 

Леонард послушно кивнул, подбородком задев мягкие щекочущие кудряшки. Напряжение медленно спадало, но вот в голове царила звенящая пустота. Осознать, что произошло, пока не получалось. Леонард мог только наслаждаться крепкими объятиями Чехова и подсознательным пониманием того факта, что это, наверное, согласие, даже если он еще не задал вопрос.

— Я хотел сказать, что… — заговорил Чехов, но закончить ему не дали.

В предусмотрительно закрытую дверь постучали, пару раз дернули ручку. Чехов отстранился, но выглядел он уже не таким бледным и взволнованным, как при появлении в кабинете несколько минут назад. Он даже не выглядел разочарованным тем, что их прервали — впрочем, как и Леонард, который просто не мог быть разочарован, видя счастливую улыбку Чехова. Неужели правда он, Леонард Маккой, мог быть причиной такого счастья? 

«Это просто закон подлости, Леонард», — под стук в дверь читалось в глазах Чехова вместо разочарования. 

Леонард наклонил голову, желая лишь на секунду прижаться к губам Чехова. Слишком долго Леонард хотел поцеловать его, чтобы откладывать сейчас хоть на минуту, на час, на день. Не теперь, когда эту возможность он наконец-то получил.

— Леонард, я же знаю, что ты там, тебя нет в столовой! — раздался из-за двери голос Скотти, заставляя прервать самую малость затянувшийся первый поцелуй.

— Проходной двор, — пробормотал Леонард, правда, раздражение его было скорее формальностью на фоне счастья, в которое пока невозможно было поверить. — Кабинет я утром, что ли, перепутал…

Он открыл дверь.

— Леонард, ты можешь принести бутылку виски сегодня вечером? — энергично спросил Скотти, тут же бросая недоверчивый взгляд на Чехова. — При нем же можно это обсуждать?

— Даже нужно, — уверенно ответил Чехов. — Он принесет. Две. 

— Не жирно? — Леонард хмыкнул.

— Не жирно. Надо ведь отметить, — туманно отозвался Чехов.

 

*** 

 

Чехову недавно исполнилось двадцать восемь, и он все еще был младше, чем Леонард при их первой встрече. Но именно этого возраста Леонард ждал с подсознательным волнением, когда неосознанно переживал из-за цифры: семь лет. Семь лет выдержали его отношения с Мириам, и Леонард понимал, что беспокоиться нелогично (как говорил один его друг), но он беспокоился, пока не получил счастливое подтверждение тому, что отношения могут длиться и семь лет, и восемь, и дольше. 

За восемь лет многое успело произойти и измениться.

Леонард пережил мучительный (любой бюрократический процесс мучителен, даже если стороны настроены договориться) развод. Мириам забрала у Леонарда практически все, оставив «только кости» (по выражению другого его друга) и машину. Не потому, что она была мстительной меркантильной стервой, а потому, что Леонард и не стремился получить что-то большее. Он понимал, что Джоанне будет лучше с матерью, что им нужна эта квартира, что накопления с общего счета в банке ему не так необходимы, как матери-одиночке. Даже от многих личных вещей он в итоге избавился, не став перевозить их в съемную (общую с Чеховым) квартиру. Если уж начинать жизнь заново, то зачем тащить в нее старый свитер и турку с угольно-черным дном? 

Чехов закончил аспирантуру в Стэнфорде и опубликовал большую работу: что-то на тему программного обеспечения для космической навигации и моделирования. Леонард честно прочитал и выслушал ее несколько раз, но все равно не особенно понял. Дальше уровня второго курса его знания в области математики, даже при поддержке Чехова, так и не зашли. В последние пару лет обучения он много работал в лаборатории NASA при университете, и, сразу после получения степени, от них пришло предложение работы. В Хьюстоне. 

Начался напряженный период споров. Чехов тянулся к космосу; Леонард настаивал на том, что он полностью перевернул свою жизнь всего пять лет назад, он не готов к переезду за две тысячи миль туда, где у него нет не то что друзей и работы, а даже знакомых и перспектив. Когда Леонард уже готов был согласиться и смотрел вакансии в клиниках Хьюстона чаще, чем новости в собственном городе, Чехов пришел домой и сказал, что отказал NASA и нашел работу в Сан-Франциско. 

Еще несколько дней Леонард чувствовал себя подавленным и виноватым, но наблюдения за Чеховым, который быстро увлекался новыми проектами, и последующий откровенный разговор его успокоили. «Мы практически в Кремниевой долине, Леонард. Хьюстон — это здорово и почетно, но в Маунтин-Вью* у меня точно больше перспектив, это ведь совершенно логичный следующий шаг. Если раньше не пригласят сами, то лет через пять можно перебраться туда или в Сан-Хосе, но не дальше». Леонард вздохнул спокойно. Город в часе езды от Сан-Франциско — то, что они точно выдержат. Все-таки они оба в разное время переезжали за тысячи миль от дома (Джорджия, конечно, не Россия, но Леонард из-за ссоры с матерью не приезжал домой даже на Рождество), и если в юные студенческие годы такой переезд был стрессом, то сейчас он вызывал легкий ужас. Даже активный и общительный Чехов, в сущности, не горел желанием бросать все, чего он добился в Сан-Франциско. Друзья, знакомый город и места, уютная квартира. И, конечно, они оба не хотели уезжать от Джоанны.

— Вчера была годовщина свадьбы. Отмечали? — спросила Джоанна, когда они забрали ее из школы в пятницу вечером.

Чехов обладал способностью к абсолютной невозмутимости. Эта невозмутимость была не тем спокойствием, которое было свойственно Споку, а носила, скорее, характер бесстыдства. Чехова ничего не могло смутить, и, краем глаза глядя на его широкую улыбку, Леонард готов был поверить даже в мифических русских шпионов, которые умело маскируют любые эмоции. Впрочем, прожив восемь лет с постоянно ворчащим мужчиной, вряд ли возможно _не_ обрести такую невозмутимость. 

— Прекрасно провели время вдвоем, — согласился Чехов.

Леонард от мысли о «прекрасно проведенном вдвоем времени» смутился, благодаря всех богов за то, что он вел машину и мог сосредоточенно смотреть только на дорогу в этот момент. Казалось бы, в тридцать восемь лет пора уже вообще забыть про смущение и стыд. Особенно рядом с Чеховым.

— А ведь это я должна была выйти за тебя замуж, — с притворным осуждением (от Чехова подхватила, что ли?) вздохнула Джоанна. — Не дождался ты меня.

— Да я смотрю, и ты меня не дождалась, — Чехов весело подмигнул.

Настало время Джоанны смущаться и краснеть (с тем исключением, что она была девочкой-подростком, для нее это было нормально). А для Леонарда — возмущаться. 

— Тебе еще рано думать про мальчиков! — тут же заявил он, не замечая, насколько шаблонными фразами начал говорить из-за волнения. — В твоем возрасте надо учиться.

Чехов засмеялся. Он совершенно точно не тянул на звание отчима Джоанны, несмотря на официальный статус мужа Леонарда; но еще меньше он был похож на ее будущего жениха. Он скорее походил на старшего брата. Родных братьев и сестер у Чехова никогда не было, но с Джоанной эта роль ему удавалась прекрасно. 

— Он покажет тебе какой-нибудь документальный фильм про СПИД и раннюю беременность, решит, что достаточно тебя напугал, и успокоится, — все еще невозмутимо пообещал Чехов.

— Я не успокоюсь! 

— А куда же ты денешься? 

Они остановились на красный, и Чехов наклонился к Леонарду, чтобы мягко поцеловать его в щеку и шепнуть: 

— Люблю тебя.

Леонард обиженно засопел, не зная, как воспринимать слова Чехова — как спонтанное проявление нежности или стратегический шаг для отвлечения от темы? И в любом случае он не мог не ответить: 

— И я тебя. Вас обоих, — он бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. 

— Я вас тоже, — Джоанна заулыбалась. — Паша?

— Я тоже. Вас обоих, — согласился Чехов, опуская со лба солнцезащитные очки и откидываясь в кресле, явно абсолютно довольный жизнью.

За восемь лет многое произошло. Была скромная свадьба, которой предшествовал бюрократический маразм, чтобы доказать, что брак не фиктивный, а Чехов не пытается просто заполучить гражданство США. Была поездка в Россию и знакомство Леонарда с родителями Чехова (стресс для Леонарда). Было знакомство Чехова с Мириам (а стресс снова для Леонарда). Они завели шиншиллу по кличке Эйлер, когда переехали в нормальную квартиру вместо той комнаты, где приходилось жить первый год после развода. Леонард ломал ногу, и Чехов смог на себе убедиться, что нет никого хуже больного врача. Были безуспешные попытки научить Чехова готовить и успешные попытки Кирка научить его играть на гитаре песни Битлз. Было заразительное увлечение Чехова компьютерными играми, которому Леонард никак не ожидал тоже поддаться.

В голову приходили десятки воспоминаний, множество прекрасных моментов, которые они пережили за последние годы. И Леонард был совершенно уверен, что впереди их ждало еще больше таких же счастливых лет вместе.

*В Маунтин-Вью находится Исследовательский центр Эймса, подразделение NASA, специализирующееся в том числе на информационных технологиях. 


End file.
